A Summer to Remember
by dannystar9
Summary: Allison Cameron goes on vacation with her best friend, Amber. /Yes cutthroat bitch/ They anticipate a summer of fun and boys, but will the female next door neighbor seduce Allison like no one else has done before?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. :(**

* * *

Allison Cameron loved going to the lake. She had been to the lake every year with her next door neighbor, Amber. Their families always went for a month at the end of the summer.

Amber and Allison couldn't be separated. They became neighbors when Allison had moved in next door nine years ago. They were now sixteen years old and were about to go to the lake for the first time by themselves.

Allison and Amber had much in common. Besides nature and the lake, they loved the smell of rain and playing soccer in it. They loved to ride bikes together, and because Amber was an only child, Allison loved pretending that Amber was part of the family.

Amber was sleeping over Allison's house this night before leaving. It was a sentimental night; A night that marked the end of relying on parents and the beginning of their month of freedom.

"Are you excited Ally?" Amber asked while lounging at the head of Allison's bed eating from a pint of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough cream.

"Of course," Allison replied from the opposite end of the bed eating her own ice cream.

Allison was the realistic one of the two. When Amber wanted to stay up all night to study for a test, Allison reasoned that sleep was more important than the few details they might not study.

"But you aren't showing it," Amber whined.

"I _am_ excited," Allison stated mater-of-factly, "here, I'll show it."

Allison got up and found her suitcase from her closest. She opened her drawers and started pulling all of her clothes out. She sorted everything into piles. Deciding exactly which clothes she wanted to take.

"This is how you show your excitement? You show me how you haven't packed yet and then dump everything out on your bed and sort?"

"I wanted you to help me pack. You have a good eye for fashion and know what would make us look cute. Besides are parents aren't going to be here. There are bound to be some cute guys that we can hit on."

"Okay."

The two girls spent hours deciding exactly which shorts, t-shirts, bathing suits, and shoes to bring.

"What about this?" Allison held up her shirt from a camp she went to at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital a few years back.

"No. You're not going to scare everyone away with your nerd shirt. I know that you want to be a doctor, but you have to at least give a first impression that you are at least a little cool."

The girls finished packing and went to sleep in the early hours of the morning. They were determined to make this summer, the best one ever.

* * *

**So this is only chapter one. I have this story planned out, so hopefully I won't run out of inspiration like my other one. (I haven't given up on that, just waiting for ideas.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided that since I like this story a lot, that I would update it again. :)**

* * *

Allyson and Amber had arrived at the lake side house at 5:23pm. They got their things out of the trunk said quick goodbyes to their overprotective moms and ran inside to the cabin that would be their home for the next month.

"Wow. This place looks even better than I remember it being," Amber said in awe.

"No. It's just the no parents to bother us thing. It looks the same, it's just sweater."

"Ally, always the kill-joy voice of reason," Amber joked with a slight slap on Allison's shoulder.

"Sorry," Allison mumbled as they walked to their respective bedrooms to put their stuff down and get changed to go in the lake. Ever since their first year at the lake, it had become a tradition to go down and swim in the lake upon arrival.

Most of the houses in the neighborhood were rented by different people each year. "Hey Ally," Amber yelled from the other side of the bedroom wall.

"What?" Allison yelled back.

"We should see who our neighbors are after we go swimming."

"Why?" As much as Allison enjoyed talking and hanging out with other people, she didn't feel the need to find social interaction at every turn like Amber did.

"Because… Because… Because… I want to."

As friends Allison accepted this answer and continued getting changed. She put on jean shorts over her bikini and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before they left.

The two girls walked down to the lake to find several neighbors enjoying a barbecue.

"Hey," a young man called out. "You guys want to hang out?"

The pair walked to the patio that the group was all standing on.

The group was made up of six guys and four girls. One of the guys was House who was obviously in a relationship with a woman who introduced herself as Lisa Cuddy. The group was an odd one; they all addressed each other by last names. The other men were Foreman, Kutner, Taub, Chase and Wilson, and the women were Park, Adams, and Thirteen. Going with the last name theme, Allison introduced herself as Cameron, but Amber decided to just go with her first name.

The group mingled for a while before deciding to go swimming. The group swam all afternoon before deciding that it was getting late.

"Thanks for inviting us over," Allison told House, who she assumed was the one renting the house. He was the ringleader of the group.

House didn't respond, but Cuddy and Wilson quickly said how it was no problem and that the pair should come over tomorrow.

Amber and Allison said their goodbyes and were about to leave when Allison realized she had forgotten her sunglasses.

"I forgot my sunglasses. I'll be right back." Allison spun around and was about to jog back to retrieve the glasses when she ran into a person.

"I'm so sorry," Allison said, trying to see who she ran into.

"It's no problem," the brunette responded, "I have your sunglasses."

"Thanks so much. Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Your name isn't really Thirteen is it?"

"No," She chuckled, "My name's Remy Hadley, but I went to this medical camp a few years back and that's how I got the nickname."

"Really you went to a medical camp?" Allison said while turning around and glancing back at her friend Amber giving her the "I told you so" look.

"Yeah, it was a camp at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. I've gone that past couple of years."  
"I knew you guys looked familiar. I went to that camp too!"

"That's sweet. Well I'll see you later."

Thirteen turned around and went back to her friends to finish cleaning up the giant mess they had made outside.

Amber and Allison walked back to their house.

"That guy Wilson was cute don't you think?" Amber said not caring if Allison was really paying attention or not.

"I guess, but I think Chase is cuter, plus he has an Australian accent."

"But Wilson was so sweet. House was constantly being a total jerk, and Wilson was still nice to him."

"Yeah, well did you see Chase's hair?"

Now Allison was just fishing for things about Chase. She thought he was kind of cute, but he also seemed a bit snobby and full of himself, but Wilson on the other hand was as boring as they get. Wait. Maybe that was Taub?

"I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed," Allison stated.

"It's only like, 9," Amber responded looking down at her watch.

"Yeah, but I'm tired."

"Okay. I guess I'll go to bed too then."

Allison and Amber both went to bed and fell asleep quickly. The dreamed about the adventures that would await them this summer.

* * *

**Okay you're going to have to deal with some Chase/Cameron stuff before it gets good, but don't worry, it'll be worth the wait.**


End file.
